The Real Demon Child
by KaiseRyuu
Summary: Naruto is really a demon, and yet, he is supposed to be one of the good guys.
1. Chapter 1

The real Demon child

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Powerful demons"**

"Jutsu used not just said"

A Five Years old Naruto was lying on his back in a dark alley, beaten, bloody and bruised. He had several stab wounds all over his body and he was losing blood. However the child didn't care, not at all, sure it hurt, but the pain would always dull away, and the wounds would heal before he died.

"Why… why do they stare at me with hate?" The near death child was asking the darkness, Naruto's voice didn't show any hate, only curiosity and slight pain. The pain of being unwanted and alone, and the pain of not knowing why all those people hated him.

"Why am I alone… is it because they hate me… or am do they hate me because I am alone…" Naruto asked again as he slowly got up in a sitting position, making his wounds only bleed more, but Naruto didn't care, he was used to being in physical pain already, since he was regularly beaten to the edge of his life he had gotten used to it. Naruto slowly and painfully dragged himself to the house wall on his left and leaned onto the wall.

"Why don't they just kill me if they hate me so much… is it because they want to come back for more, like they always do? Am I just some toy, to which they can take their anger and frustration out on?" Naruto asked the darkness laughing quietly.

"**They hate you because you are human and not human.**" A dark voice answered back, seemingly from the darkness,

"I see." Naruto thought and closed his eyes, that was the best way to heal he had noticed. In what seemed like an hour and yet like a second Naruto found himself in a dark sewer, Naruto wearily looked around noticing his wounds were gone. Naruto stood up and began walking, it was like an instinct, never stay in one place for too long. Naruto continued walking in the sewer for a while until he came to a door. Naruto opened the heavy looking door with one hand, and walked in, to see a large room with a gate held shut by a piece of paper.

"…" Naruto walked up to the gate and looked to the darkness, he saw nothing when a claw emerged from the darkness and almost hit him, Naruto didn't flinch, maybe out of tiredness or simply being tired of life, the claw drew back into the darkness after staying above Naruto's head for a few seconds.

"**Why, did you not dodge?**" the same dark voice like earlier called. "Why do you ask, if you want to beat me, go ahead. But do it quick I'm tired of today." Naruto answered and waited for a reply unmoving.

"**Do you want power, power to kill these fools, ot power to protect and make them care for you?**" the dark voice asked again.

"neither really… I want nothing." Naruto asked after thinking for a while.

"**Do you know who I am?**" the dark voice asked again.

"No. but I'm guessing you are my demon." Naruto said still not moving any part of his body other than his mouth.

"**Correct, I am Kyuubi, and you are my vessel, no, my prison and prisoner. The police, as you could call him would be your Yondaime.**" Kyuubi said sounding slightly gloom.

"I figure that by the time you said your name." Naruto said and moved his head so he could see Kyuubi's eyes in a burining sea of chakra.

"**You, fit the category, you are a human I have been searching for, and trying to create for decades.**" Kyuubi said sounding slightly joyed.

"…" Naruto looked at the burning being inside the cage.

"**You cannot create a hero by killing and destroying, they said, but without true evil there will never be true good.**" Kyuubi said looking like he was remembering something from the past.

"**I'm going to send you to another place, is that fine with you?**" Kyuubi asked getting no answer he retried.

"**I would like you to go to the demon world and live there for a few years and grow stronger. And then when time is right you could return and find the reason for your existence.**" Kyuubi said with his eyes blazing. Naruto thought it over and replied,

"I accept, but if I do not find a reason for my life I will not listen to your advice any longer." Naruto said and looked into the eyes of Kyuubi, they showed his dark soul, tainted by all the slaughter he had caused in his life. Kyuubi looked away from Naruto's eyes as if hiding something.

"**Very well, let us go to my home world.**" Kyuubi said and closed his eyes as if concentrating hard. Naruto felt a pain return to his senses and saw him back in the alley,

"Odd dream…" Naruto said and was about to try and stand up when a glowing circle of runes appeared around him and bathed him in light as it turned into a pillar of light. As the light died down Naruto was no longer there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seven years passed, and the home of Naruto, the Konohagakure village rose from its ashes and began living in a new glory that was even stronger then before the Kyuubi attack, to some life turned happier, as the demon was gone, they had always beat him but never killed him as the Hokage had placed a law in the demons protection, to some, like the before mentioned Hokage, time seemed to flow even slower, a year felt like two and the Hokage felt his age catch up to him. The killer or kidnapper of the demon was never found making the Hokage angry and the rest of the village happy, as the Hokage couldn't punish the hero who had slain the demon, and time flowed, the Hokage was never the same as before but retained his job to make the lives of others better when his life was horrible. When the demon had disappeared there had been a festival thrown and there was now to festivals in Konoha, they day the Kyuubi had been captured but not defeated and the day it had been defeated, the exact date was not known when the demon had been killed so around the time the demon had been last seen and the day it had been noticed that the demon was gone was had been chosen, the festival lasted for a week and was considered the time of new hope. But all this was about to change, somewhere outside the village of Konoha a pillar of light appeared, as the light faded a figure emerged. The figure was male, but not human, it was obvious from his looks, ash white hair that was long and messy, two triangles under his eyes and six whisker like scars on his cheeks. The male was not long nor short, more like in between around 5'1 and 5'9, the male opened his mouth and inhaled a deep breath showing of a pair of long and sharp canines. The male was wearing black and baggy pants with several patches done on them, he had no shoes nor any shirt or other clothing on his upper frame that looked like the boy was suffering of malnutrition but still very muscular in a lean way. As the boy finished inhaling he let out an equally long exhale.

"I'm home…" Naruto said and opened his eyes revealing dark violet pupils with slits.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

review


	2. Chapter 2

The real Demon child

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Powerful demons"**

"Jutsu used not just said"

Naruto looked around with almost closed eyes. "Its light…" Naruto said and tried opening his eyes again, only to shut them quick again, after a few minutes of trying to get his eyes adjusted he could finally see,

"Its green, pretty…" Naruto said looking around at all the plants around him, there was not nearly as much life in the demon world as there was here.

"I was supposed to find Konoha…sniff" Naruto thought aloud and sniffed the air. "That way…" Naruto said and looked to his left where he saw a flying light explode in the air. "!" Naruto jumped back and waited for an attack from the odd light,

"…fireworks, I remember…" Naruto said relaxing himself and began walking towards the fireworks. A few minutes later he found himself in front of a dusty road leading to the same direction.

"_At the demon world a road equals ambushes, but I think in here it safe…_" Naruto thought and stepped on the sand road, Naruto took a few steps on it to be sure there was no traps, when he was sure it was safe he began walking towards the flying and exploding lights. A few minutes later he arrived at a big wooden gate with a spiral with an arrow on it. Naruto looked at the gate for a few seconds and then continued walking, at the gate a man wearing black clothes and a green vest stood, guarding presumably.

"Halt. Name, reason for visit, how long." The guard asked lazily.

"Raizen, festival, 2 days." Naruto answered in an equally lazy tone, he figured it was some sort of formality.

"'Kay, you may enter, don't cause trouble or we'll arrest you and stick a kunai up you're ass for fun." The guard said and let the confused Naruto pass,

"_Why would he stick a kunai up my ass for fun…?_" Naruto thought and walked around in the mass of people, he got some odd looks from the older population and some whistles from some girls his age, which served only to confuse him even more.

"I should go see Jiji…sniff" Naruto said and was about to look for the Hokage building when he smelled something he hadn't eaten in ages. Ramen. Before Naruto's mind could comprehend it his body had blurred out and appeared on a Stoll inside the famous Ichiraku ramen bar.

"Good day, how may I serve you?" A pretty woman asked Naruto from behind the counter,

"I… uhm…excuse me I have no money so I will be on my way…" Naruto said and forced himself to leave the bar. Naruto saw a large building with the kanji for fire on it, the Hokage building. All thought of ramen disappeared as he realized what the building was, Naruto swallowed a large lump in his throat and began walking towards the building. After a few minutes and lots of advice from strangers on where he was supposed to go Naruto found himself outside the Hokage office, Naruto was about to step up and open the door when a woman shouted at him,

"Hey! You can't barge in like that! You must reserve a time like everyone else.". The woman was sitting behind a counter and was looking mighty pissed off.

"Uh… I'm sorry…" Naruto stuttered looking confused on what he was supposed to do.

"Don't worry about it, you can reserve a time here." The woman said and seemed to calm down. Naruto walked up to the counter. "Uh… so when can I meet the Hokage?" Naruto asked from the lady.

"Hmm… tomorrow at four fifty there should be some time for you to meet the Hokage-sama, is that okay with you?" The lady asked with a smile.

"Uh… sure…" Naruto answered and took the note from the lady, as Naruto looked confused the lady explained.

"That is proof you have a time to meet the Hokage, without it you won't be able to meet him." The lady said and smiled.

"Oh… thank you" Naruto said and walked out holding the piece of paper in his hand looking at it. Outside Naruto walked around until he found a nice tall tree on a grassy area, there were no people around so it was like in the forest, Naruto smiled and jumped up into the tree and sat down on a branch and looked at the paper once again.

"I better keep it safe…" Naruto thought aloud once again and stuffed it into a small pocket in his pants. Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing in fresh air and the suns rays warming him. Compared to the demon world this was a paradise. Soon Naruto fell asleep and dreamed of his usual life in the demon world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto's dreamscape.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Naruto was running on all fours after a large rhino like beast, the beast knew it stood no chances against Naruto in a fight as Naruto was much faster and stronger than it was. As Naruto neared the beast the beast tried to run faster, but unfortunately for the beast Naruto was already behind the beast and jumped on top of its back, the beast tried to shake off Naruto but was unsuccessful as Naruto had already sunk his claws into the beasts thick skin, Naruto roared as he bit the beasts throat with his long teeth and easily crushing its windpipe and cutting off the blood from it brain. The beast slowed down and fell down, dead. Naruto jumped off the beasts back and was about to dig in…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When he was woken up by his senses warning about four people landing on the grass next to the tree, also the fact that one of the people had shouted,

"Gai-sensei! What shall we do today to increase our youthfulness!" And a another voice shouting,

"We shall train ourselves until we cannot lift a finger anymore!" made Naruto wake up. Naruto jumped up from his laying position and looked at the people, two off them were wearing green body tight clothes, one was wearing a Chinese costume and the last one was wearing shorts and a jacket.

"_One grown man, one boy and two girls…_" Naruto thought and was about to jump into another tree to get away from them when the man named Gai shouted,

"Who might be in the tree over there! Come down and train with us to gain explosive youthfulness!" As Naruto heard this he knew what the man really meant, come down and identify yourself or I'll consider you an enemy. Narto sighed and dropped himself from the tree and landed crouching, he stood up and looked at the people. The girl in the Chinese suit and the girl in the shorts were baffled that they hadn't noticed him, the older green dude was evaluating Naruto with his gaze, though on the outside he looked like he was exited about Naruto, the last green boy was praising the older green one and saying something about wanting to be just like him.

"Well, who might you be?" Gai asked,

"I'm Raizen, I was sleeping here when you woke me up, I was about to leave and go sleep somewhere else…" Naruto said and turned to walk away. As Naruto took a few steps he noticed two kunai were flying at him, Naruto turned around and caught the kunai and threw them on the ground.

"Whats with the hostility?" Naruto asked preparing for a fight,

"You are not from this village, and yet you are able to catch kunai with ease. Who are you really." Gai asked in as serious tone.

"I told you, I am Raizen, that's all, I was sleeping here and you woke me up. I'm going to leave now." Naruto said and turned around and began walking away feeling the gazes of the people behind him burning the his back. Naruto didn't like the feeling so he began running and left the place, he soon stopped running and found himself in a shopping district, he smelled lots of delicious food being prepared and his stomach was growling.

"I can't eat, I don't have any money…" Naruto thought aloud and began walking away from the area even against his stomachs loud begging. Naruto found himself soon at the festival areas where there was free food being given out. Naruto grinned and walked to a line where samples were given out, after a minute of waiting he was given some food which he ate in a second, not exactly like warm meat back at the demon world but it was good. Naruto repeated the process at every single stall there was until he felt slightly less hungry. After that Naruto began searching for another tree like he had found earlier and found one quickly, it was almost exactly like the last clearing only some small differences such as tree locations and three wooden poles in the middle of it, Naruto walked to the tallest tree there and went quickly to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up as the sun hit his eyes.

"Mnnn…" Naruto groggily mumbled and hopped down on the grass, only to see three people looking at him. A boy in shorts and a blue shirt with a big collar, a girl with pink hair and a red dress and a boy with slick black hair in a headscarf and black pants with yellow tribal like markings on it and a black shirt similar to the first boy's only with longer sleeves. The group looked confused at Naruto who had just jumped down,

"Who are you?" The girl in red asked making Naruto step back.

"Raizen…" Naruto said and ran off.

"Raizen?" Sakura repeated,

"Never heard of him…and I never noticed him, he's good…" The boy in black said,

"hnn, you're right Kuroiaru, I didn't noitce him either…" Sasuke said with his eyes firm,

"And he looked weird too…" Sakura said and Kuroiaru nodded, Sasuke only hnned. Naruto meanwhile was running to the Hokage office, the lady had said it was today and something about four and fifty, but Naruto wasn't sure so he was going to play safe by going there early and waiting until the lady let him in. On the way he saw several men sleeping on the streets with bottles in their hands.

"…this place is odd…" Naruto thought aloud as he jumped over one man sleeping on the idle of the street. Naruto arrived in a few seconds at the Hokage building and stopped. Naruto walked to the door and pulled the handle, the door didn't budge.

"Maybe I'm too late…" Naruto thought aloud and turned around to leave,

"No…that wouldn't make sense…" Naruto said and turned around to face the door. Naruto tried the handle again, and again the door didn't open,

"Maybe…I'm too early…" Naruto thought aloud yet again and sat down against the door.

"In that case, I'll wait till they come…" Naruto said and closed his eyes to meditate, it wasn't useful for much other than calming down and making time go faster or slower. In what seemed like a minute to Naruto an hour had passed.

"Hey! Get up! Your in the way!" A high voice shouted, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the lady from yesterday, Naruto stood up and pulled out the paper,

"I'm here to see the Hokage." Naruto said showing the paper, the lady looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Baka… it 7 at the morning, it not even close to you're appointed time, its not even mid-day, come back later you moron." The lady said and moved him so she could open the door, Naruto looked at her as she walked in and followed, Naruto walked to the waiting room outside the Hokage office and sat down on the floor and began meditating until the lady came to the counter and sat down.

"Is it long until my meeting?" Naruto asked opening his eyes.

"Yup, about nine hours or so..." The lady said siping her morning coffee,

"oh…can you tell me when its my turn then?" Naruto asked.

"…sure whatever." The lady asked looking at him as if he was stupid. I mean who would sit in a waiting room for nine hours…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours passed and Naruto did not move from his sitting place, people walked pass him and whispered to each other about how he had sat there the entire day without moving, but Naruto ignored all this and concentrated on making his chakra flow as slowly as possible, this had only the effect of making time go slower for him but it was a taxing training he liked doing.

"It is you're turn now." The reception lady said hunching down to Naruto, Naruto opened his eyes and stood up,

"Uh, thanks…" Naruto said and walked to the door and opened it to see an old man buried in papers in his leather chair, Naruto smiled briefly but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Sit down." The aged Hokage said not looking up from his papers, Naruto walked not making a noise until he sat down on the leather chair on the opposite side of the table the Hokage was sitting at.

"What brings you here…?" The Hokage asked inquiring his name,

"Uh, Naruto sir, I'm here to ask if I could, uh, be reinstated as a citizen of Konoha…" Naruto said trying to be at his best behavior.

"Naruto you say, last name please and you're age and occupation." Sandaime said with a sound of nostalgia in his voice, though he still did not look up from his papers.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Narutoand I'm not sure of my age sir, uh I'm , uh how do you say it… unemployed…" Naruto said thinking if he had a job.

"Uzumaki Naruto you say…" Sarutobi said with anger seething from his voice as he pressed a button on his table.

"Miss Sakaki, could you please call mister Ibiki to my office, it seems there is still someone stupid enough to not let the dead rest in peace." The Hokage said and put down his papers to see the villager who dared to use the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looked oddly at the old man as he talked to his table,

"Uh, so I've been away for a few years and I'd like to get my old house back if possible…" Naruto said unsure if he had pissed the Hokage off, he hadn't been around humans for a few years so his already bad social skills must have been completely erased.

"Now, mister pretender, about what we shall do with you…!" The Hokage said and looked at Naruto and was surprised, it is not everyday one sees somebody with ash white hair and only dirty black pants on him,

"_He must be an Inuzuka due to the fang marks on his cheeks and his long canines, though his eyes don't really match the normal eyes of Inuzuka."_ The old Hokage thought as he looked at Naruto with evaluating eyes.

"Uh…what is it Jiichan?" Naruto asked getting nervous because of the old mans burning gaze, luckily for Naruto there was a knock on the door saving him from getting burns by the intensity of the gaze.

"Morino Ibiki reporting in." A bald man said entering the room,

"Oh, well it seems like this young Inuzuka thinks that it is alright to tarnish the name of the dead, the standard punishment." The Hokage said getting a nod from Ibiki who walked up to Naruto and took a grip on his arm.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in reflex and back flipped around Ibiki into a low stance,

"Huh?" Both Shinobi had barely seen Naruto move,

"Why you!" Ibiki shouted and did a hand seal activating a Jutsu known as Kanashibari used to paralyze an opponent.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he felt killing intent surround him in a way unlike he had ever felt, normally it came from a source, but it seemed like it was surrounding him making him almost paralyze out of fear,

"No fucking way I'm gonna freeze!" Naruto shouted and slammed his foot to the ground making a huge tornado like explosion of chakra surround him making Ibiki lose concentration in his jutsu and both lose his footing and fly into the wall promptly knocking him out.

"!" Sandaime shouted and barely held his fotting by years of reflex kicking in making him use chakra to stick to the floor. As the wind and dust settled it revealed a Naruto shrouded in a bluish aura.

"_He knocked out Ibiki, a Tokubetsu Jounin, with only his chakra, who is he? He is not a mere Inuzuka trying to make fun of the dead that's for sure… looks like I am going to be forced to go all out._" The Hokage said and drew a kunai and was about to launch himself at the teen but prompted to gasp and drop the kunai onto the ground.

"That seal…" Sarutobi said looking at the black spiral like tattoo on Naruto's stomach.

"N-Naruto…?" Sarutobi asked unsure if it was true, it couldn't be, Naruto was dead.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered noticing the killer intent was gone. "Are you really Naruto?" Sandaime asked,

"Yeah, that's my name, why are you asking Jiichan? And who was that baldy with bad manners?" Naruto asked pointing at Ibiki.

"He… don't worry about him, Naruto where have you been all this time?" Sandaime asked with tears starting to form into his eyes.

"Me? I been in Hell." Naruto said grinning widely.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sorry I'm late I've had some issues to take care of. Review


	3. Chapter 3

The Real Demon Child

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Loud noises or speech"**

"Jutsu used/activated" 

A/N: I have found the meaning of life… Frets on Fire.

* * *

"Hell…?" Sarutobi said confused,

"So you did die… but how come you are back here?" Sarutobi said looking at the boy in front of him wearing nothing but dusty pants.

"Die? No, not like that kind of hell, I mean like the demon world kind of hell, well I did go to the underworld hell once but there was nothing but crying pussies there…" Naruto, the boy with ash white hair said while scratching his cheek, which was decorated with both scar like whisker marks and a pair of red lines.

"Demon world…? The Kyuubi?!" Sarutobi panicked and looked at Naruto, Naruto made no other reaction than to tilt his head slightly to the right and to close his eyes.

"Kyuubi? Who's that?" Naruto asked interested in who made the Sandaime Hokage panic so.

"What? You don't know of him?" Sarutobi said questioning as he looked at the boy.

"Kyuubi…Kyuubi…ah you mean the demon lord Kyuubi! No, I didn't meet him while in the demon world, though I wasn't really trying to find him so meeting him would have been quite a coincident…" Naruto said remembering all his time in the demon world.

"_He doesn't know of the Kyuubi? That might be good, or bad… he doesn't know he is a human sacrifice but he also doesn't know why people hated him so much…_" Sarutobi thought analyzing the situation like always, which had earned him the name "The Professor" in the ninja world.

"Well, I apologize for my earlier rudeness, I've had a bad week…" Sarutobi said apologizing to Naruto,

"No worries Jiichan, in the demon world people would attack you for much lesser reasons…" Naruto said shaking it of nonchalantly.

"Well why don't you sit down and tell me more about what has happened…" Sarutobi said offering Naruto a chair, "Sure, but what about baldy?" Naruto asked pointing at Ibiki on the floor, passed out.

"Hmm, you are right…" Sarutobi said and walked up to Ibiki and did a hand seal with his left hand,

"Shock Hand!" Sarutobi shouted and hit his right palm at Ibiki sending a jolt of electricity through him.

"AAHH!" Ibiki shouted and stood up in a heart beat.

"Ibiki, the situation is under control here, I want you to forget about this nice young man and to never again speak of him unless I approve it, understood?" Sarutobi questioned the Shinobi in front of him.

"Yes, as you wish Hokage-sama!" Ibiki shouted and stood up with his back straight and his hands at his sides, (You know like in the army, my English vocabulary is slightly limited so I don't know the exact word...).

"Good! You are dismissed!" Sarutobi shouted and turned around and walked to his chair while Ibiki puffed out.

"Aren't you the military leader…" Naruto joked,

"Well after you disappeared I might have gotten slightly more objective about my position…but I still try my best to be a warm leader." Sarutobi said with a small smile, he hadn't gotten slightly colder, he had frozen almost to the core, most people were deathly afraid of him…but that was about to change for good.

"Well about me getting my apartment back…" Naruto began remembering he used to have a house.

"Well, that might not be possible, you see, after you left you're house was vandalized…" Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded,

"Yeah I kinda expected that to happen…" Naruto said looking to his side and scratching his cheek.

"then the entire apartment complex was ripped apart…" Sandaime continued making Naruto sweatdrop,

"And burned to the ground…" Naruto's sweatdrop doubled in size,

"And then salt was thrown on the ground to keep anything from growing in there…" Sarutobi finished with Naruto's sweatdrop three times its original size.

"O-Okay…looks like I'll have to sleep in trees again huh…" Naruto said laughing with his swetdrop.

"Sleep, in a…tree? There is no way I am letting you sleep in a tree, you could catch a cold, or fall in you're sleep. I am giving you a new house, yes I know just the perfect house…" Sarutobi said and began digging in his papers.

"A new house?" Naruto repeated,

"That would be nice…" Naruto said thinking about sleeping in a bed.

"Aha! Here it is!" Sarutobi shouted pulling out a huge book from the pile of papers, scrolls and books.

"This is a catalogue of living areas in Konoha…" Sarutobi said and began searching for a certain page.

"Ah here… see this house, #104888, is a house where one of Konoha's greatest heroes lived once, and I am quite certain that person wouldn't have minded if you lived there." Sarutobi said and gave the opened book to Naruto, the house Sarutobi spoke of was judging by the picture, an estate in the clan area, it had a wall round the entire estate and a large garden around the house it self which was placed in the middle of the entire area. The House itself was not to big but not that small either, it had a nice comfortable paint on it that was hard to describe in words and there was two floors.

"Wow… a nice house, who did it belong to?" Naruto asked interested about this hero.

"Lets just say he would be like a father for a even greater hero of this village…" Sandaime said with a smile.

"Huh? A hero? Aw… you know that won't say anything to me! I never read history or stuff like that!" Naruto whined.

"I know, I know…" Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto whined wanting to know who the house belonged to.

"Well its about time for my other meetings to begin soon, so could you go and check the apartment and later we could go and eat at say, Ichiraku? On my tab of course…" Sandaime said looking at his watch.

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted in enthusiasm, he had been at Ichiraku earlier but not had any money with him so he hadn't gotten any ramen…

"Good, I have some spare time at eight a clock so meet me then at Ichiraku will you…" Sarutobi said with a pleased look.

"Uh eight, a clock?" Naruto asked unsure, he had a faint memory of the time system but it was still mostly gray.

"…oh what ever… I will make sure you learn how to know time but for now take this watch." Sarutobi said handing Naruto his watch after adjusting it slightly.

"At seven forty-five it will begin beeping to alarm you, when it does begin beeping come to the stall alright?" Sarutobi asked while he put on the watch around Naruto's arm.

"Okay, when it beeps I run to Ichiraku… got it." Naruto nodded and was about to run off.

"Hey Naruto wait, you don't even know where the house is at." Sarutobi said throwing a key to Naruto.

"Yes I do, I saw the picture, I was there yesterday and I don't really need a key but thanks anyways! See ya at eight Jiichan!" Naruto shouted and jumped out the window leaving Sarutobi alone to think.

"Its good to have you back Naruto… I can't wait for the next council meeting, I better bring a camera with for it…" Sarutobi said to himself as he chuckled at the mental image of the clan leaders faces, especially the two oldest, Homura and Koharu, his good old teammates will love the news… As the new Jounin senseis for this years team appeared to give report they were greeted by the sight of a Hokage in a full blown laughter.

* * *

Naruto was jumping on the roofs of buildings at high speed towards the clan area to find his new house. Naruto landed in front of heavy looking gates in a high wall, he saw through the gate the house.

"Okay I guess this is where I use the key…" Naruto said and stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it, it wouldn't budge, he tried to turn it to the other direction and a click was heard. As Naruto pulled out the key the gate opened smoothly letting Naruto in, Naruto closed the gate which closed with a heavy thunk after him. Naruto looked at the surrounding garden, it was absolutely out of control, it must have been growing for at least ten years without any grooming, just the way Naruto liked it. Naruto then walked to the house which was pretty much rotten to the point a gust of wind could destroy it.

"…I think Jiichan fooled me…" Naruto said and blowed at the door to take away the dust but made the entire house collapse.

"Okay…so… I'm supposed to build a new house huh?" Naruto thought aloud and lifted his left hand and summoned some fire natured chakra into his hand in the form of a fireball.

"Well goodbye old house…" Naruto said and threw the ball at the pile of rubbish making it lit aflame and burn. After making sure all the rubbish had burned and all the fire was out Naruto left for the woods to get some building materials. Naruto closed the gate and began running towards the village gate at unhuman speed, he arrived at the gate and ran by without getting noticed by the guards into the forest where he looked for a good thick tree which he found easily from the ancient forest,

"Haa…" Naruto took a low stance and roundhouse kicked the tree, his foot going straight through the tree, cutting it at almost its roots. As the tree fell Naruto couldn't resist but to shout

"TIMBER!!" Though he knew nobody was around. After it fell he kicked and chopped with his hands all the branches and the top off.

"Yosh! And then back to my house." Naruto said and picked the heavy trunk on his shoulder and began running though he noticed it was hard to run with it due to the trees so he lifted it straight up and ran with it until he came to the wall around Konoha where he put the tree leaning against the wall and he ran up and from the lifted the tree back up on his shoulder, he jumped down and lifted it back upwards and ran to where the house was to be.

"Puh… that's was a good exercise…okay next step, turn the trunk into boards." Naruto stood up after resting and walked to the trunk which was stuck to the ground facing upwards cuz it was to long to fit inside the wall. Naruto crouched down and then jumped to about where the trunk ended and began kicking it into ten meter long pieces as he fell down, though when he landed he had to jump backwards not to get under the rain of thick long logs. After that was done he walked to one of the logs and bit his thumb, he smeared his blood so it went in a straight line across the log, as soon as the blood touched the log it began eating through it as if it was acid, Though that isn't to long away from the truth… as the blood cut the log equally big halves he lifted the halve upwards like the trunk had been, he then smeared the blood on it top so it would burn its way through dividing the logs half in to several rough planks. After checking that the planks were all the same size he did it with the other half of the log and then repeated the process with the rest of the logs until he had a big pile of planks left.

"I think I can still build on the old stones on which the last house was, but I need to make the planks smoother and I need nails as well… I'll just ask the old man for help…" Naruto said and lay down on his back to look at the sky, it wasn't dark yet so he might as well do something.

"Ah well I just might as well go look around town." Naruto said and hoped up on his legs (like some professional wrestlers do.) and walked to the gate and left for a walk.

"Its nice in here…" Naruto said and smiled while walking down the already less crowded streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Team 7 passes sir." A tall man with gray hair and most of his face covered said to the almost fossilized Hokage, just kidding, but seriously he's old.

"Team 8 passes sir." A woman with dark brown hair and red eyes said to the Hokage who nodded.

"Team 10 passes as well, though they're a bunch of losers unless I train 'em hard enough." A man with brown hair and beard along with a cigarette in his mouth said.

"Hmm…good, good, you are dismissed." Sarutobi said looking at his watch while all but the last speaker left.

"Hey pops, what's up?" The smoking man said,

"Something new has come up, why are you asking Asuma?" Sarutobi asked taking out his pipe and filling it with some tobacco and lighting it.

"I was just worried, instead of being you're usual serious self today, you were pretty, relaxed for a lack of better word…" Asuma said looking at his father take a deep breath and exhale a big ring of smoke.

"Its almost time, would you like to join me for some ramen?" Sarutobi asked as he got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Ramen? Wha? Oh whatever… sure I haven't had any in a long while." Asuma said and followed his father. After walking for a few minutes they arrived at the ramen stall known as Ichiraku.

"I haven't been here in a while…" Asuma said and took a deep inhale of the ramen smell coming from inside the stall. "Yo Jiichan!" A voice shouted from above them, Both Sarutobi's looked up to see a boy in only pants and with ash white hair on top of the ramen stand, Asuma actually thought it was an old man at first.

"I think you're late, I came here as fast as I could after this thing beeped but I still had to wait for you…" Naruto said and jumped down in front of the two.

"Ah, sorry about that, I only wanted to make sure you got it early incase you got lost or if you were far away from here…" Sandaime said and walked in with Naruto with Asuma following them.

"So, who's the guy with you?" Naruto asked looking at Asuma.

"Oh him, that is Sarutobi Asuma, my son." Sandaime said and sat down on a Stoll.

"Yo, so pops, who's the kid?" Asuma asked and sat down next to his dad, Naruto sat down on the other side of Sandaime and began reading through the menu.

"Haha…you are never going to guess…" Sandaime said and ordered.

"One vegetable ramen with some fried rice." Sandaime ordered while Asuma was thinking about his fathers words.

"Ah! Its to hard to decide… oh well Jiichan's paying… Hey! One of everything please!" Naruto shouted making Sandaime almost spit out the water he was drinking on.

"Hey hey, are you sure you can eat all that?" Sandaime tried to make Naruto back out, though in vain.

"But Jiichan, I haven't had ramen in years…" Naruto whined,

"Okay okay…" Sandaime agreed though it would dent even his wallet, the list of ramens at Ichiraku was the biggest in the world.

"So who is he?" Asuma asked tired of waiting.

"Well, how about you introduce yourself to Asuma." Sandaime said to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage." Naruto said with a grin making all the people in the stall, not counting Sandaime or Naruto, freeze.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto?" Asuma repeated not really sure what to make out of it.

"Naruto-kun?" Ayame, the ramen bar waitress repeated in disbelief as did the owner, Teuchi.

"Naruto! Where have you been all these years, I always knew that you couldn't be dead!" Teuchi gladly exclaimed,

"Me? I've been in hell for the last few years." Naruto said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hell? Right… whatever you say Naruto…" Teuchi said while preparing the ramen,

"Yeah Naruto, and we almost went bankrupt after you disappeared! Don't you ever dare to pull another one like that!" Ayame shouted at Naruto while waving some random cooking utensil. "Uh…sorry…I uh won't do it again…" Naruto apologized not really sure why he was apologizing for, he was the one who had spent most of his life in hell fighting to survive.

"Umh, that's good now eat up!" Ayame said and handed Naruto's first bowl. "Thanks, Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he received the bowl and took a pair of chopsticks,

"Here you go as well Hokage-sama." Ayame said giving the aged Hokage his bowl of ramen and fried rice.

"Thank you miss." Sandaime said and followed Naruto's advice and took a pair of chopsticks and began eating, though at a much slower pace.

"Excuse me…are you going to order something?" Ayame asked from the thinking smoker.

"Huh? What did you say?" Asuma asked snapping out of his reverie.

"She asked if you're going to order anything boy." The older Sarutobi said hitting the back of Asuma's head.

"Ouch! Hey! You don't have to hit me you senile man!" Asuma shouted while raising his fist at the Hokage.

"Hey, hey, you dare to raise you're fist at not only you're father but also at you're leader?" Sandaime said raising his fist up as well like his son.

"Huh? Don't bring you're position in here, you're just an old man with a funky hat!" Asuma retaliated at his father.

"Well this funky hat is ordering you to shut up and to order some food!" Sandaime shouted and turned around and resumed to eating with a 'hmpf'.

"Whatever… one pork ramen thank you…" Asuma ordered with a defiant look on his face.

"And for arguing back at me you are grounded for a week." Sandaime said after swallowing a plump of rice.

"Wha?! Forget about that! I'm 28 already, you can't ground me!" Asuma shouted and made a raspberry at Sandaime who flinched at it.

"Why you…" Sandaime said and returned the face at his son, and soon both were in a full blown make-an-ugly-face-war with each other.

"Stop it! Look at you two! Two grown men behaving like kids!" Ayame shouted finally at the two making both stop.

"Sorry…" Both Sarutobi's apologized in fear of the woman.

"Umh, now eat!" Ayame shouted and gave Asuma his order.

"You two are really close to each other right?" Naruto asked slurping down his noodles while looking at the two men.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Asuma said eating his pork ramen.

"So why do you two fight then?" Naruto asked moving onto another bowl.

"Well, its not really fighting, it more like, uh… how do I explain this…" Asuma tried to explain while scratching his head.

"It's the way we tell each other that we love each other, its pretty much how we relax…" Sandaime explained getting a nod from Naruto.

"Though it is not that usual for people to behave like this, its more normal to people who live on the edge, like Shinobi for example, Teuchi-san and Ayame-kun here for example don't fight so often I imagine but I could be wrong, anyhow, it varies with people." Sandaime said in his sage like way while taking a sip of his water. Naruto nodded and looked at the Ichiraku's, than at the Sarutobi's,

"I see…" Naruto thought aloud and ate a fish cake. The trio ate in silence, well relative silence as Naruto was chomping in huge amounts of ramen…though neither of the Sarutobi's really minded. "Hey Jiichan, about the house…" Naruto began.

"Yes, what about it, is it good?" Sandaime asked waiting for Naruto to tell how amazing the house was.

"Well you see… it was really in a bad shape, I kinda touched it and it broke apart…you see the wood had rotten to the core…" Naruto tried to explain.

"It broke? Rotten to the core…?" Sandaime asked shocked and then he sweatdropped,

"_Yeah, I should have known that twelve years would take its toll on the house…_" Sandaime thought while he tried to think what to do next.

"So yeah, an cuz the place was nice I got some wood and made them into boards… though now it should be turned into a house…so I need like nails and a hammer and like uh… a saw…no wait I don't need a saw…" Naruto said finishing deep in thought. Sandaime put his hand on Naruto's head,

"Don't worry about it, I will have somebody rebuild it according to the old blueprints, meanwhile you shall stay at my place, agreed?" Sandaime said with a smile.

"Uh…are you sure? I mean okay." Naruto said with a small smile gracing his face.

"_What? Oyaji _(Pops/dad)_ is going to invite him over? He's more important to him than I thought…well he did lose him back then…_" Asuma thought looking at his father of a Hokage and the demon boy Naruto. The rest of the night the trio ate in relative silence and incredibly enough Naruto managed to finish at the same time as the Two others even though he had a much larger amount of food ordered.

"Well Naruto lets go to my estate shall we? You always wanted to be Hokage right? Well now's you're chance to see how a Hokage lives." Sarutobi said smiling as they left the stall walking towards the center of Konoha, with Asuma following them. After walking for a while they arrived at the second largest building in Konoha, the current Hokage estate, Usually when a new Hokage was chosen the estate would remain with the family and the new Hokage's estate would be the new one, if the new Hokage did not have an estate than one would be built to him, like in Yondaime's case.

"Whoah…!" Naruto exclaimed s he marveled at the size of the building in front of him, it wasn't as tall as the Hokage building but it was definitely wider.

"Welcome to my house…" Sandaime said with a wide smile as he walked in through the door with Asuma after him.

"Night Oyaji, I'm going to bed now…" Asuma said and left walking to a corridor to the left.

"Well follow me Naruto-kun, I will show you to the guest room." Sandaime said and began walking to a corridor to the right with Naruto walking after him, after a short walk they stopped in front of a normal door, Sandaime opened it and walked in with Naruto after him.

"This is you're room for now… Breakfast is at 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 a clock so you can eat even if you wake up early or late, I will send some builders to take care of the house tomorrow, it should be finished by the end of next week." Sandaime said smiling to Naruto and left Naruto to his room. It was a basic Shinobi room with a futon and some spare clothes left on a shelf.

"Huh? Did Jiichan leave me these?" Naruto asked looking at the clothes.

Naruto saw a note hanging above the wall where his futon was.

"Huh, oh the clothes are clean ones in spare for traveling guests, well that means me…and if I need to wash my self there is a hot spring nearby…" Naruto read the note and decided to visit the hot spring, as he hadn't washed in a while. Naruto found a towel next to the clothes so he took it and left, though the estate was large it had a relatively simple design making it almost easy to find the hot springs, there he saw two doors leading in, one had a kanji for man and the other for woman making Naruto slightly confused.

"I'm a boy so…" Naruto walked the door with the man on it and came to a changing room where he took of his pants and tied the towel around his waist and exited through the other door, it led to a steaming pool of water into Naruto stepped in. Naruto walked to the other side and rested his head on the edge of the pool. Naruto spent quite a long while in the warm water relaxing maybe for the first time in a long while, years probably, you could never be to careful in the demon world… After a while two men came to the pool as well Naruto could have greeted but thought it unnecessary as he might not know the two.

"So why did you call me? Even though you're personal hot-springs are very good there are rarely any women here…" One of the men said slightly disappointed by the sound of his voice.

"You idiot of a student, this is important." Sandaime's familiar voice said as a hitting noise was heard along with a groan from the other voice.

"You didn't have to hit me you old man…" the other man said while seemingly holding a bump on his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto is back…" Sandaime said with a calm voice.

"…say what?" The other voice asked not sure.

"He's alive and back." Sandaime said. Naruto got up and decided to make himself known.

"Yo Jiichan." Naruto said with a grin.

"Huh!? Naruto, I didn't know you were here." Sandaime said shocked to know that he had not noticed Naruto's presence.

"So you're Naruto…" A Man with bushy white hair and two red lines across his face, though Naruto's red lines were cooler.

"Yeah, who're you?" Naruto asked looking at the man before him.

"sound of wood being hit against wood I am the great Toad Hermit of Mt. Fuji, one of the Legendary Three of Konoha, the author of the great Icha Icha series, The man who can make any woman scream and even crying babies stop whining before me, I am The great Ji-rai-ya-sama!" Jiraiya Said while hoping on one foot in beat with the wooden sounds.

"Uh…sweatdrop Nice to meet you?" Naruto said not sure if the odd man was really okay in the head.

"Yes, so, where have you been all these year young Uzumaki?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Me? I've been in hell." Naruto said with a large grin on his face. Jiraiya looked at the boy and sweatdropped, and then he looked at Sandaime.

"You want me to train him?" Jiraiya said with a look that said You-gotta-be-shittin-me.

"Yes. I would like that very much." Sandaime said with a smile.

"Well… he looks cool, so… why the hell not." Jiraiya said and leaned back and looked up at the starry night sky. "Why not…" he repeated remembering his last student with a chuckle.

* * *

Ze end of ze chaptor. 


End file.
